Hotel 626
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Darren was playing an online game, Hotel 626 with his mentor, Larten Crepsley. It was really, the beginning of his nightmare...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hotel626 is a virtual horror game where you're staying at a haunted hotel and... stuffs happen. It's not that scary... I guess. Just a bit shocking. The ghosts need make up *runs*. To play it, your computer time has to be 6 pm - 6 am. *whispers* Just set the clock if you're that curious. You have to be... above 18, I guess? *whispers* Just lie about your age, like I did.**

* * *

**Hotel 626**

"Darren," Mr Crepsley greeted when Darren stepped his feet on the Cirque. Just came back from hunting for those hungry little people with Evra. "you got a packet delivered for you." He told, his face looked anxious.

"Why the expression? Not like it's a bomb or anything." The boy smiled, clearly showing his happy face. Then, he walked past his mentor, humming. He went into his bedroom, Mr Crepsley sneaked inside along with him. Darren was still humming when he ripped the package, exposing a box. "I guess you know what this is, then." He smiled, pointing at the writing on the box.

Mr Crepsley flushed, "Actually... I am illiterate, Darren."

The half-vampire held his laughter. His cheek went even rounder than before because of the sudden wind release from his throat. The orange-haired vampire glared at his assistant. Darren pretends not to notice and opened the box.

"What is that?" He asked, still clueless.

"This is a laptop, Mr Crepsley. Haven't you seen one before? I bet you have. You must live inside a rock if you haven't." Darren turned to face the even-redder Mr Crepsley. He obviously never seen one before today. Again, the boy held his laughter.

"Please explain."

"Well... you do stuff with this." Darren scratched his head and his mentor raised an eyebrow. He sighed and turned the power on. Mr Crepsley stared blankly at the screen, observing the _Windows_ logo that popped up. "You see? Play games here."

"Why would this be necessary when you can get a game console? They are smaller."

"More function here. We can connect to internet." Mr Crepsley nodded, seemed to understand what internet is. The term that many humans use. "So... basically, you can type stuff out, play games and and go online, you know? I've been dying to lay a hand on this thing."

"And who bought this for you?" Mr Crepsley asked, running his fingers on the scar on the left side of his cheek.

"Mr Tall did. Isn't he nice? He said that I worked hard for a while so, he decided to reward me with something. I have no idea how he managed to know what I want, though." Darren smiled. "I wonder if they have internet here." He looked up the ceiling but no sign of any wi-fi. When he checked inside the box, he found an USB stick. Internet. "Ah!" He beamed.

After a while of installing the USB, fiddling with the laptop and all, Darren seemed to get the hang of the tool already while Mr Crepsley just sit there, his legs crossed and his arms stretched down to the floor, just like a dog watching its master intently. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'll be looking for a good hotel for us to stay. We're going off tomorrow, right?" The boy grinned, typing on the laptop's browser. He found thousands of websites about accommodation and such. However, his interest was nailed to a website; _Hotel626._

He clicked it and gave some time for it to load. Then, a box popped out. A roaring sound came from the laptop and a print of human face appeared from the background, fading away again soon after the roar finished. "Whoa, this game looks good." He smiled, looking at the slightly pale Mr Crepsley.

"Darren, I think we should not be looking at this site."

"Why not?" The boy whined, creating a puppy face however, a few moments later, the cute face turned into a rather creepy face. "You're not scared, are you, Mr Crepsley?

"What are you talking about? Of course I am not scared. I was just saying that we should be looking at a real accommodation website."

"Well, this is my laptop." He grinned, signing up for the game. "At least eighteen years old." He read the term and condition and noticed that he has to be at least eighteen years old to sign up.

"You are not eighteen years old."

"I am! Even more than that."

"Technically you are not. You are fifteen years old still, Darren. Or sixteen."

"Are you that scared?" He asked the magic question.

"Go ahead, then."

"Thanks." Darren mumbled. He signed up. When he saw that we play it as if we were there to see the whole scene, he was impressed. It starts in a bedroom at night where the player heard some noise and had to get off the bed to explore the corridor. He looked really into it straightaway. The corridor then seemed to suck the player in. He bent his body sideways, following the pointer to point to right side, opposing the current.

Mr Crepsley released a long breath as if he had been holding it the entire level. "This game is ridiculous."

"What are you talking about? It's awesome!" He objected, proceeding to the second level, a sentence appeared on the screen, _'__**she lives in the darkness, show her the light**_'. This time, the setting is inside toilet. You have to take a picture of the ghost. Darren put the volume louder, making the heavy panting sound clearer.

"Sounds like Gavner breathing," His mentor complained, running his fingers through his short-cropped orange hair. "just more feminine."

"Duh. It's a _her._" He said. All of sudden, a figure went past the player quickly. Darren gasped as well as Mr Crepsley. "Damn. That was rather shocking." He managed to release a chuckle. The second time, Darren is able to take a picture of the ghost, kind of.

Moving on. Third level, he has to run down a ladder, be careful not to move his pointer too rashly, so that the player won't fall off the stairs. The noise made both the mentor and assistant's hearts pound loudly. The fourth level, he has to sing a lullaby to a sleeping baby. Darren didn't understand how to pass the level so, the baby woke up and what came next... made them jumped back in horror.

He finally found a way to complete the level. Next is level fifth. He was being extremely careful not to made the floor creak so hard that it will wake the creepy baby awake... trust me, you don't want that baby to run after you. It's worse than having Mr Tiny sleeping next to you. The sixth level is cinematic. You just watch it. Still, creepy.

The seventh level is... torturing. Darren was having a hard time doing it. However, Mr Crepsley just sat there, rolling his eyes and sighed when his assistant lose again.

"Well, if you think you're that smart, then help me!" He whined. Mr Crepsley sighed; again. He shoved Darren off his way and touch the touchpad. Mr Crepsley playing a laptop? That's new...

He moved his fingers swiftly and let the player dumped to a cell. He then listened to the voice of the old man carefully. A few moments later, he passed the level. Mr Crepsley smirked at Darren. "Do not underestimate me, Darren."

Darren scowled and pushed Mr Crepsley away. His mentor chuckled and let him pushed him away.

The next level was breathtaking. Darren's heart was thumping wildly when he saw... he saw...

"Why is there a picture of you there?" Mr Crepsley narrowed his eyes.

"I-I don't know..." He whispered, being really frightened.

"It's the webcam." Someone from the distance approached, it was Evra. "They took a picture of you at the beginning, unconsciously."

"Oh... damn this game." When Darren turned back, facing his laptop, he lost the level. "Fuck!"

"Darren."

"Sorry." He mumbled, restarting the level. The ninth level was not that scary, you just have to follow the direction. The tenth level... was... agonizing. You have to watch yet another cinematic scene. Darren could not hide his whimper, Evra; who was biting his lower lips in anticipation let out a small shriek. Mr Crepsley's body tensed and he gasped.

There was an awkward silence then. Darren closed the window and took a deep breath. "It was..."

"AWESOME!" He shouted altogether with the snake boy. "Even though I just saw the ending, it was cool!" He jabbed his hands to the air.

"Enough with the game. We should look up what hotel we will be staying at tomorrow when we leave."

Suddenly Darren froze when he heard the word 'hotel'. Evra's smile disappeared and Mr Crepsley's face turned white soon after.

"R-ridiculous. Nothing of this sort would happen."

"Y-yes. You're right..." Darren said, forcing a laugh.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

Yay! First chapter up! Review~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for the nice reviews~! This is the second chapter, please R&R ^^**

* * *

**Hotel 626**

Darren jumped to his hammock and stared at the ceiling for a while. Well, game is a game, he thought. Things like that won't actually happen, right? With that thought, he managed to create a slight smile and sleep for the night.

The next day, he woke up with a fresh mind, not remembering any single thing from yesterday. He stepped out of his room and found Mr Crepsley outside.

"Just in time. I was about to wake you up. Our train will leave in a few minutes." He said.

"Are you planning to flit to the station?" Darren asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Probably. We do not have much time left. Go grab your backpack."

The boy nodded and he walked back in to get his backpack. Everything was ready. Mr Crepsley carried Darren on his back, getting his pace ready. Slowly, the road blurred. They arrived at the station in a few seconds. The back door, of course. If it was the front door, they will be much more noticeable. Soon after, they sat on the train.

Skipping every details... It took at least two hours to reach their destination. After they arrived, the went straight to the receptionist and signed in. They got a single room. After grabbing the key, they went upstairs. The room was quite cozy, actually. A sofa, a big cupboard, flat-screen television, a bathroom (obviously), a small fridge and a king-sized bed. Yes, yes, very nice.

Wait a minute. King sized bed?

"You're sleeping on the sofa, Mr Crepsley."

"I paid for the room, Darren." He said, "It should not matter anyway. We will be sleeping at different times where you rest at nights and I at days."

"Oh right." The boy grinned, scratching his head in shame for forgetting that vital difference. "So, you're doing whatever you're gonna be doing then sleep at daytime, leaving me all alone?"

"Pretty much."

"That sucks." Darren sulked. "You should've bring Evra along so at least I can have a playmate."

"You put that boy in danger last time, we should not tempt dangers." His mentor stated. "So I am going to sleep now. You may go wherever you want. But remember not to get into trouble."

"Okay." Darren rolled his eyes, watching Mr Crepsley tucking himself under the blanket. His lips twitched, trying not to laugh when he saw his mentor sleeping on a bed. Doesn't fit, somehow.

Mr Crepsley left Darren some amount of money to spend on. He went to a shop just to buy a Rubik's cube and fiddling with it all day until he finally gave up and break that thing apart, putting it all in order with the pieces. He glanced at his laptop, booting it up. The memory from yesterday struck his brain. It was getting dark.

"Stop thinking about that, Darren." He shook his head uneasily. Suddenly, there's a nature call for him. "Dang, not at a time like this!" He glanced at Mr Crepsley for a while. _No, I'll just go. He'll think I'm a coward..._

Darren got to his feet and he went to the bathroom, closing the door, leaving a small gap.

_Pant..._

_Pant..._

He shrieked in terror when he heard the sound. Reflex, the half-vampire looked around the bathroom, expecting a hollow form of a girl or something. But he find nothing. Instead, he saw a huge silhouette from behind the bathroom door. Darren whimpered, he went to the corner, watching the dark shadow walking on, targeting Mr Crepsley, maybe?

He crossed his arms on what to happen. The silhouette was getting closer to the bathroom, a hand reached to open the door. Darren put both of his hands on his head as if they're gonna protect him.

"Darren, what the hell are you doing there?"

A man's voice. He opened his eyes to see... "Gavner! Y-you freaked me out!"

"Hm?" He grinned. "For getting in like a burglar? You haven't shut the front door, boy."

"I thought you're a ghost."

"Yes, yes, I'm a terrible ghost that will take your soul."

"Not funny." Darren sulked.

"Can you people please be quiet?" Mr Crepsley appeared from behind the bathroom door. His orange hair was messy, as well as his shirt.

Darren stood up, "Say that to Gavner. He sneaked in."

"You left the door unlocked."

"But you shouldn't barge in like that."

"Not my fault."

"Stop arguing," Mr Crepsley cut. "Gavner, you said that you were bored. So, I called you here to accompany Darren, who is also bored. I have to leave in half an hour, do whatever you want to do." He said, scratching the scar on the left side of his face.

I smiled, "You're surprisingly considerate, Mr Crepsley."

"He just doesn't want you to spy on him," Gavner whispered on my ears.

"I heard that," Mr Crepsley glared. "Either way, I have to go now." He said before he proceed to put on his usual cloak and comb his hair neat. Then, he walked out of the hotel.

"Darren, let's go to a bar."

"Bar?"

"Just stick around with me, okay?" Gavner winked, taking my hands. I followed his wave, with a really bad feeling.

* * *

"Goddamnit, Darren," Gavner spat, carrying the half-vampire on his shoulder.

"Nyaaaaa..." He yawned and purred.

Mr Crepsley stared at both of them with one of his eyebrows raised. "What did you do to him?"

"Well, we went to the bar and-"

"Gavner, you bloody _idiot, _why did you take him to that place? Surely you ha-" Before he had the chance to finish his sentence, Darren jumped on him, licking him on his neck, purring. "Darren!"

The boy sat on the ground, rubbing his reddening ear and yawned. Then, he stared at Mr Crepsley with a questioning look; a _cute _questioning look. He couldn't help but blush slightly.

"So, I guess I'll just get going to my room now. Yes? Okay, thanks, bye!" As Gavner stormed off the room, Darren jumped on his mentor again. Mr Crepsley roared,

"GAVNER!"

**To be Continued**

LOL

Gavner: kaythxbye! *runs*  
Crepe: #$5&*$2%3$$!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hotel 626**

I opened my eyes to see stars hovering above my heads. Not literally, though. Beside me was my mentor, mouthing some words. He then glanced at me sadistically. I frowned and clutched the blanket tightly.

"I should have known that Gavner will do you no good. Now, Master Shan, tell me what you remember from yesterday."

"Well…" I scratched my head, not knowing what to say. "Bar."

"Bar is only for eighteen years old and above, Darren. How did he deceive the guards?"

"He didn't… he just went in by himself and bought a bottle for me." I sat down on the bed.

"A _bottle?_" Mr Crepsley let out a big sigh. "That bloody moron, what was he thinking?"

"You said to let me off wherever I want to…"

"Darren, I cannot believe you actually…" He sighed again. "I have decided that I cannot trust both of you any longer. From now on, you two will be staying inside this hotel, get it?"

"But Mr Crepsley!" I whined, trying to put my best puppy-face look with my shoulders raised high, hands clutching the bed sheet and eyes opened wide. However, he was already immune to that. "I don't like you." I sneered.

"I know you do not."

"Whatever!" I jumped off the bed and ran from the room to Gavner's, leaving my mentor sighing.

I spent quite a while inside the Vampire General's room. We don't really do much but fiddle on my laptop, surfing the internet using the free Wi-Fi provided. We were watching a couple of horror films on _YouTube _with the blind shut, door closed tightly, trying to build up the situation even more. Mr Crepsley said goodbye from the back of the door but I don't think Gavner heard it well.

When the credit rolled, we took a deep breath and laughed.

"Well, that was quite annoying. I mean, with the actual ghost on his shoulder. I wouldn't like it very much. But I guess horror films usually leave everything unfinished in the end."

"I guess so too," I smiled. "It's almost midnight. I should go to bed now."

"Oh come on, Darren. Let's just walk around the hotel. You slept from the morning until evening, you can't be _that_ sleepy."

I think about it for a few moments and decided to agree with him. So, we decided to walk around the area. We opened the door just to see a total silence.

The corridor was quite long with approximately ten to twelve rooms. In the end of it were a huge window with white curtain and two small tables with vases beside it. The window wasn't closed, it lets the cool breeze blows the curtain softly, adding to the eeriness of the moment. On the other end was a turn that leads to another corridor.

Mr Crepsley said that the hotel was a jail plus an execution place, a hundred years ago. But it has been renovated quite well to disguise its original form. Oh, how I would love to bang my head on the wall after I remember that statement in the worst moment possible.

Gavner twitched a bit. Sure, he doesn't know that the hotel was an ex-jail since he hasn't lived long enough but sure, the environment was so creepy. "Well let's just walk downstairs, then."

"Uh, yeah." I managed to smile a thin smile and decided to walk beside him. Not on the front, I might lose track of him. Not on the back, you never know who's behind you. So, we walked to the left, proceeding to step down the stairs. Nobody was around and no sound was made from each of the rooms. I suspected that all the rooms are empty. But, it can't be.

Something small moved swiftly before me. I let out a small squeal, Gavner looked at me straightaway. "What is it?"

"I-I think I saw something… but maybe just a trick of the light." As I say that, all the lamps on the corridor dimmed, they blinked. On the T-intersection of that corridor, a thin figure of a female was walking. I trembled with fear. Gavner was staring at her without saying anything.

"Uh, I don't think it'll be a very good idea to hang around here for longer… Do you want to go back to my room?"

"But we don't know where the hell we are! Look! It's room number 645 until 665b and our room is like-" I paused. "is like…" Before I realised it, Gavner was marching down the stairs with a speed which almost called flitting. I groaned and screamed at him. "Don't leave me alone!"

However, he was already gone from sight. I cursed the Vampire General under my breath, vowing to kick him in the groin so hard the next time I see him. The next thing I saw after I get my brain sanity back was the lift. I remember going up with Mr Crepsley to the 12th floor. So, I pressed the button and it flashed a red light. I waited for a few moments with my heart racing. The door was opened and inside, I see Gavner. He was smiling at me guiltily. I glared at him that I thought my eyeballs are going to pop out.

And after that, I did what I promised myself to do to him.

Gavner was still on the ground, in the corner, clutching his groin with tears swelled inside his eyes when the lift stopped on the 12th floor. He forced himself to get up, though he can only manage to stand up with his body bent. He wobbled a lot of times. I feel kinda bad for him.

"Sorry," I said, finally.

"M-my fault to leave you…" He grinned. "But it would be nice to get revenge."

I tensed. "Oh no you don't. I'm gonna tell Mr Crepsley if you do that."

We finally reached Gavner's room. In the corner, someone was there, looking out of the window. We looked at each other for a few seconds before we approached her to see what's happening outside.

"Storm," She said.

The sound of the wind hissing was audible, the trees are being blown forcefully, as well as signposts and trash bins. "Do you think Larten's going to be okay?"

"He should. It won't be too amusing if he get blown away by the storm."

"Actually it will be funny."

The female smiled at us. She then walked away slowly and disappeared around the corner.

"I'm going to my room now." I said.

"Yeah, me too. I gotta need some rest." Gavner smiled lightly.

So, we walked into our rooms. I lied on the bed, listening to the sound of the wind outside. Suddenly, the door was opened so hard that it banged. "Gavner, what are you doing here?"

My heart thumped loudly when I saw that it wasn't Gavner on the door.

* * *

Okaayyyyyyy~ R&R please xD


	4. Chapter 4

I clutched the bed sheet tightly with both of my hands. My whole body feels numb and cold, I gritted my teeth continuously. The dark figure that was on the door now begins to close in to me. With shaking knees, I hop off the bed and launched myself forward for an attack. The shadow moved swiftly to avoid it and he caught my arm, gripping so firmly on it.

I whimpered, struggling uselessly. The hand that was holding mine was huge, skinny, wet and _cold, _which contributes to my fear.

"Get yourself together, Darren!" He shouted.

"Mr Crepsley?" I snapped, looking at my soaked mentor. He was frowning at me before he proceeded to release his grip on my arm. Oh man, I should've notice the red cloak sooner. "Sorry, I thought you're coming back later in the morning."

"It is storming outside. I cannot possibly walk around, looking like a non-human," He sighed, sitting on the bed, wiping his wet face with his cloak. I stared for a few moments before I took a towel from the bathroom and handed it to him. He whispered 'thank you'. "Surprising, Darren. You listened to my request and stayed inside the hotel."

I said nothing but threw a smile. I looked to the gap on the door. My mentor hasn't shut it properly. So, I walked there and before I could close it, I saw a girl in front of the room. I screamed and fell on my butt. Mr Crepsley ran to me with a concerned look on his face. "A-a-a-girl…" I stuttered, pointing to the door.

"A girl?" He frowned and swung the door open. There was nobody outside. However, he turned pale when he looked at the window. He deliberately closed the door and walked back to the bed uneasily.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"It was nothing," He whispered and pulled the white blanket up to cover his body. I looked back at the door, still trembling. Then, I sat beside my mentor. He looked fidgety. Nothing my ass. I stared at him with narrow eyes, making him glances at me once in a while. "What do you want?"

"What did you see out there?"

"The girl," He shifted, opposing me.

"And?"

"She was on the window."

I was silenced. "Do you think she's a guest?"

"What else might she be?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… an uninvited-random-person?"

"Stop saying eccentric things, Darren." He muttered. "Now, just go to sleep. It is already late now."

"Fine," I sighed and threw my face on the soft pillow. The bed was shaking slightly. I turned my face to the source. "Where are you going, Mr Crepsley?" My mentor's feet were on the ground, so I asked.

"I have a strange feeling," He murmured. "I should go and check on Gavner."

"He's not a little kid. He can take care of himself," I blinked. _Oh, no you don't. You're not leaving me alone in this room, old fart. _"Well, can I go with you then?"

"His room is only metres away. I do not need someone to hold my hand and assure my safety, as much as I am concerned," Mr Crepsley stretched and walked out of the room before I can say anymore.

It was the longest three minutes in my entire life. I had the blanket covering my face and I was hugging a pillow with my eyes closed. The storm outside was still going; the windows were making a rattling noise. For a second, I was frightened that it might burst spread but, I gave myself a mental slap after I thought of that. Suddenly, the door was opened with a creaking noise. I peeked from under my blanket.

"Gavner is not in his room," The orange-haired vampire said. "Nor the bathroom. Any idea where he went?"

"I'm not sure. He told me that he was gonna sleep." I said softly.

"Alright then," He sighed, tucking himself under the blanket. After that, he went silent. I wonder if he can actually sleep, unlike me. I stared at my mentor's back and then to the ceiling. For a second, I could've sworn that I saw a shade of human's face up there but, I blinked it away. It was just my imagination.

A mixed feeling struck my brain. I switched my position several times. However, Mr Crepsley didn't seem a bit troubled by it. I glanced around nervously, switching the table lamp on and put both of my feet on the ground. I have no idea what I was doing but I pushed the door open and ventured forward.

I stood still in front of Gavner's room, chewing my lips. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door. Once, twice, thrice, again, until a gruff voice answered my call, "Whaaaat?"

"Mr Crepsley said you weren't in there," I said, slightly relieved. But when no reply was made, I pushed the door softly. It creaked and swung open at ease. Nobody was inside. It was very dark but, I can still see.

So who the hell was that?

Shiver ran down my spine. I tried to call his name but I can just manage a few croaks, it was as if my throat was sealed. My skin made contact with soft, cold breeze, abruptly. I looked at the window to see that the storm has ceased, leaving the window opened. I was trembling. Part of me was begging to go back and stay with my mentor but another wants me to run and find Gavner.

Before I could decide, a loud shattering noise was audible from round the corridor. I stared at the source of noise, uncertain of what to do. Before I can realise it, I was walking to check it out. However, it feels like the breeze was following me on every step I made. Desperately, I ran as fast as I could to see a lamp on the ground, shattered to thousand pieces.

The ground shook. I looked around, extremely scared. As fast as I could, I took my feet backward to go inside the room again. Mr Crepsley opened his eyes to look at me.

"Where did you go, Darren?"

"Out," I smiled weakly. "Any plan to get out of here quick?" He cocked one of his eyebrows, sleepily. "Because that will sound like a fantastic plan to me."

* * *

HOORAY I'm done with this chapter~ I almost forget to publish it o3o

R&R? XD


End file.
